


Bring me to Life

by olivepaisleys



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Gothic, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivepaisleys/pseuds/olivepaisleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of My Immortal. Ebony meets a girl who is more gothic than herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me to Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snefrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snefrue/gifts).



AN: Special fangz (get it) 2 all my friens 4 inspirising dis story. Especily xXxdepressingnightzxXx (Brianna) for being my muse. MCR ROX!

Hi. My name is Ebony Dementia Dark’ness Raven Way. I have long dark black hair (that’s how I got my name) that reaches my mid back with electric blue streaks. People often say that I look like Gerard Way’s sister and I agree because he’s a major fucking hottie too. I’m a witch and a vampire and I go to Hogwarts in England. I was wearing a black corset top with purple lace and purple ribbons on the black that I got at Hot Topic (my favorite store). I had on purple fishnets and a tight black leather skirt. I was wearing my black combat boots and black lip stick. The weather outside was dark and gloomy to match my mood. I was sitting in the Greate Hall eating my usual breakfast of human blood and Count Chocula cereal. The most goffic breakfast. As I was sipping from a goblet of blood I saw a girl with short purple hair. She was wearing a black chocker and a My Chemical Romance shirt. She had white foundation on and was wearing blood red lip stick. She was crying tears of blood so I knew she was a goff and a vampire and not a poser. She was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw her kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.   
“OMG. MCR is my favorite band.” I said sexily.   
She looked up depressedly and said, “They’re my favorite band too” in a crazy voice.

“What’s your name?” I asked flirtily. 

“People call me Anastasia Vamprine these days,” she sed in a sad voice. 

“I’m a vampire too,” I confessed. 

“Really?” she asked. 

We talked about vampire things like drinking blood and we talked about Hot Topic and Good Charlotte until I had to go to my Hair for Magical Creatures class.


End file.
